The present invention relates to an adjustable sliding laryngoscope blade. In the prior art, laryngoscopes are known. Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,986,854 to Scribo, et al., 4,406,280 to Upsher, and 4,437,458 to Upsher. Each of these references teaches various aspects of a laryngoscope; however, none of these references teaches or suggests a laryngoscope having a base to which is adjustably attached the laryngoscope blade.